The present invention is directed to a device for assisting ostomy patients in the replacement of ostomy pads.
An ostomy tube is surgically attached to a patient's intestine and let out through an opening surgically formed in the patient's skin to an externally located collection bag to drain the intestine in those cases where natural drainage is no longer possible. The surgical opening in the patient's skin through which the tube projects provides almost optimum conditions for the development of infection and it is necessary to maintain a sterile pad or bandage in position to shield this area. These pads require replacement on a daily basis.
The pad itself is formed with an opening which closely fits around the ostomy tube and is normally applied by first smearing the tube and surrounding skin area with a glue-like medical adhesive, placing the pad in position and then applying adhesive tape to seal the peripheral edges of the pad to the patient's skin.
The usual location at which the tube protrudes from the patient is roughly somewhere between the belt line and groin area and is thus somewhat difficult for the patient to view directly.
While the glue-like adhesive and the conventional tape will provide adequate adhesion when they are at room temperature, optimum adhesion, which is particularly important with the adhesive, will occur when the adhesive is at body temperature or slightly higher before it is applied.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible mirror-heater assembly which can be readily set up on a counter top to bring the various materials to the proper temperature and to provide a clear view of the area to which the pad is to be applied.